Le Miroir
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-War. Entre deuil et impossibles demandes, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de continuer un rituel bien particulier. Et dans sa douleur elle refuse de l'oublier.


Sommaire : Post-War. Entre deuil et impossibles demandes, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de continuer un rituel bien particulier. Et dans sa douleur elle refuse de l'oublier.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : partant du principe que mes persos seront un petit peu OOC, je tiens à signaler que je vais aussi un peu jouer avec la _«vraie»_ histoire, c'est-à-dire que les gens vu dans _***mon***_ miroir parleront et réfléchiront (et puis c'est mon histoire j'arrange les trucs comme je veux et comme je peux surtout lol). Oh et faut aussi savoir que la relation entre les 2 a déjà été consommée.

XXXX

_**Le Miroir.**_

XXXXX

Hermione sursauta légèrement à l'entente de la lourde porte se refermant sur elle, l'isolant dans cette salle froide et vide en apparence.

Faisant quelques pas, elle se positionna devant le grand miroir, seule décoration de la pièce.

Son attente ne fût pas bien longue avant qu'une grande silhouette ne vienne la rejoindre. Le simple fait d'entrevoir ce profil, _***son***_ profil, lui fit fermer les yeux, une vague de tristesse s'emparant d'elle.

Et pourtant….

Pourtant cela faisait sept longs jours qu'elle s'infligeait ce traitement. Elle se l'imposait parce que l'alternative était pire encore….

Le laisser partir.

Ca lui était inconcevable.

-Hermione.

Son exclamation de surprise résonna curieusement et l'incompréhension était clairement lisible sur ses traits fatigués.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était censé se produire. Le Miroir n'était en aucun cas là pour ça.

Ce Miroir était là pour lui montrer son plus grand désir. Pour le voir _***Lui*.**_

Toujours le voir. Ne jamais l'entendre.

Ce qui était un crime lorsqu'on savait que c'était_** sa**_ voix qui l'avait séduite en premier.

Et de nouveau elle l'entendit, elle entendit ce qu'elle percevait être un mirage.

-Hermione. Arrête de pleurer.

Portant ses doigts tremblants à ses joues, elle prit conscience de ses larmes et sourit malgré tout.

C'était bien _**sa**_ voix, _**son**_ ton, mais ce n'était pas _***Lui***_, ça ne l'était plus depuis une semaine déjà.

Elle releva les yeux, acceptant ainsi de regarder celui qui ferait illusion. Parce qu'il le fallait.

-Severus….

Il claqua la langue, agacé.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ce que tu fais.

Elle baissa immédiatement le regard, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans….

D'un demi-sourire il lui rétorqua.

-Tu es pourtant consciente que ce n'est pas réellement moi, non !?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Je sais !

-Et pourtant tu reviens ?

Dépitée, elle fuit son regard.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

-On a toujours le choix Hermione.

-Ca te va bien de dire ça.

Il soupira douloureusement.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ?

Elle répondit, d'abord confuse.

-Où ça ?

-Dans mon bureau. Ancien bureau.

-Je… Je ne crois pas que _**tu**_ y sois déjà.

Il arqua un sourcil.

-Tu as vérifié ?

-Non.

-Alors comment peux-tu affirmer…

-Je ne peux pas y aller Severus !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Elle refusait obstinément de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Un changement de comportement se remarqua chez l'homme prisonnier du miroir.

-Hermione, je suis m….

- Ne le dit pas ! …. S'il te plait.

Il fût peiné d'entendre sa voix se briser comme ça.

-Ce n'en n'est pas moins la vérité. Plus tôt tu l'entendras et plus vite tu feras ton deuil.

Le flot de larmes était lâché maintenant et elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

-Je ne veux pas !

-Je sais. …. Cette situation devient malsaine Hermione et tu le sais.

Bien sur qu'elle le savait !

-Et quand bien même j'irai le voir…

-_***Me* **_voir….

-_***Te* **_voir je ne vois pas bien ce que ça change.

-Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

Elle refusa de lui répondre.

-Pourquoi Granger !?

Elle le défia du regard alors qu'elle répondait.

-Parce qu'un portrait, _***ton***_ portrait, mettrait un terme à mes illusions. Parce que de voir ton tableau accroché aurait un arrière-goût définitif de défaite !

Il savoura un instant sa victoire, celle de lui faire admettre ce qu'il en était.

-Hermione. Tu as besoin d'être entourée en ce moment, d'être avec des gens bien _***vivants***_. Aussi pénible qu'il m'est de l'admettre tu serais mieux avec Weasley ou Potter.

Ses yeux quittèrent à nouveau les siens pour danser sur la pièce.

-Je ne peux pas être avec eux.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Rien que d'avoir à répondre lui fit mal.

-Parce qu'ils sont en train de guérir. Parce qu'Harry se concentre sur ce que sera son avenir. Parce que Ron… Ron pleure avec les siens. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, pas besoin que je rajoute un petit peu plus de douleur.

Enoncer la vérité avait un petit quelque chose de libérateur, mais ça ne faisait pas le poids contre la souffrance qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

-La question n'est pas de savoir s'ils ont besoin de toi mais si_** toi**_ tu as besoin d'eux. Et la réponse est _**oui**_. Ce sont tes amis, ne serait-ce pas ce que font les _**amis**_… ?!

Elle haussa les épaules, perdue dans son tourment.

-Granger !

Elle releva vivement la tête.

-Ce qui a été n'est plus il faut que tu l'acceptes. Et ce… ce simulacre de conversation s'arrête maintenant. A présent si tu veux me parler c'est à l'étage que tu iras me trouver.

-Mais….

-Pas de «mais» Hermione. Je pense qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire mais…. ce n'est pas le bon moyen d'y parvenir et ce n'est pas encore le bon moment.

Peut-être avait-il raison.

-Peut-être…. Severus ?! Tu sais que….

L'homme acquiesça.

Maintenant qu'une décision avait été prise, Hermione se sentie oppressée dans cette salle pourtant grande. Elle se leva hâtivement.

-On se revoit dans peu de temps ?

-Oui, prochainement.

Elle lui sourit, radieuse.

-Alors à bientôt Severus.

/

Elle avait enfin trouvé le courage d'y aller. De voir par elle-même ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus réfuter.

Alors elle se trouvait là, en face de_** lui**_, en quelque sorte, et c'était à coups de regards qu'ils s'affrontaient maintenant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne brise, pour une fois, le silence.

-Je suis heureux de te voir Hermione.

Son ton, bien qu'un peu sec, n'avait pas cette habituelle note cassante qui était toujours là quand il s'adressait à elle avant.

Si elle se voulait optimiste elle pouvait croire qu'il était soulagé et réellement heureux de la voir.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, priant qu'aucune larme traitresse ne s'échappe.

Elle ne réussi qu'à sortir un vacillant :

-Moi aussi.

-Permets-moi d'en douter vu l'entrain que tu as.

Elle porta la main à sa joue, essuyant nerveusement toute trace de «faiblesse».

-Excuse-moi c'est juste que….

Il balaya ses explications de la main.

-Où es-tu allée ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?!

-Potter a dit que tu t'étais _***éloignée***_, ayant des choses à mettre en ordre.

Elle répondit, clairement surprise.

-Tu as parlé à Harry !?

-Oui, et plus d'une fois, mais ce n'est pas la question. …. Alors ?

Elle prit tout son temps pour répondre.

-Je suis partie en Australie.

-Pour tes parents ?

-Oui.

-Et… ?

-On a mit les choses au clair. Ce n'est plus vraiment comme avant mais on y travaille.

Le Portrait lui lança un début de sourire.

-J'en suis heureux. …. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je fais face comme je peux. Et toi ? Comment est la vie sous cette forme ?

Il soupira théâtralement.

-Demande à Albus, il s'épanchera beaucoup plus que moi.

Elle rit devant son ton mélodramatique.

-Ca je veux bien le croire.

Le silence se fit de nouveau entre les deux ex-amants, un silence beaucoup plus apaisé maintenant.

Après plusieurs minutes, Hermione vint à le briser, curieuse.

-Alors comme ça tu parles régulièrement à Harry ?

-Oui, nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Elle comprit aussitôt et une lueur lointaine passa dans son regard.

-Oh ! Lily.

-Oui.

-C'est…. bien. J'imagine qu'il a du être enchanté d'apprendre autant de choses sur sa mère.

-En effet.

Elle porta son attention à la pièce avant de revenir sur lui.

Elle malmena sa montre avant de se décider.

-Il faudrait que j'y aille.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Tu as rendez-vous quelque part ?

-Non, pas vraiment mais j'étais venue pour….

Elle se mordit violement l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de pleurer, réalisant seulement maintenant l'importance de cette visite, visite qui serait la dernière avant longtemps.

-….Pour me dire au revoir, je sais. …. Hermione regarde moi.

Elle résista un instant à sa requête avant de finalement poser son regard sur lui.

Ce n'était plus le moment de cacher ses émotions, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

-Tu es une survivante Hermione, il est temps maintenant pour toi d'apprendre à revivre.

Elle aurait tant voulu crier un immature _**«J'en n'ai pas envie !»**_ mais se retint, parce qu'il avait raison.

Elle se contenta donc de l'écouter en silence, hochant seulement la tête pour lui faire signe qu'elle comprenait.

-Et il vaudrait mieux que tu ne me vois pas pendant un certain temps.

Elle le regarda lutter lui aussi contre l'émotion qui l'envahissait, et perdit délibérément la bataille engagée contre ses propres larmes.

Alors elle lui sourit faiblement.

-Tu te rends bien compte que tu vas voir Harry plus que moi maintenant ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui je te le rendrai en un seul morceau.

Il avait réussi ce qu'il cherchait, la faire véritablement sourire, pour qu'elle oublie ce qui se passait réellement.

-Bon, j'imagine qu'il faut que je parte maintenant. …. Severus, tu sais que j….

-Oui, je sais.

Leurs regards n'arrivaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Et pourtant….

-Tu dois y aller maintenant Hermione. Vis ta vie, sois heureuse et alors seulement quand ce sera fait tu pourras venir ici.

-D'accord. Je n'ai pas envie de te dire au revoir.

-Alors ne le dis pas et pars.

Elle acquiesça une dernière fois et quitta le bureau, en pleurs.

Elle ne pouvait pas changer ce qui avait été fait, c'était trop tard, elle pouvait seulement faire ce qu'elle lui avait promis….

Réapprendre à vivre. Sans _**Lui**_.

XXXXX


End file.
